zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Moon
The moon is a recurring element in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It was referenced in The Legend of Zelda and appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, where it was going to crash into Termina. It also played a role in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Appearances The Legend of Zelda In The Legend of Zelda, the moon was referenced in Level 2, as it was in the shape of the moon. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In Majora's Mask, the moon plays a large role in the game. The Skull Kid uses the power of Majora's Mask to direct the moon on a collision course with Termina. Once the mask overpowered the Skull Kid, the mask's evil power warped the appearance of the moon to reflect Majora itself, represented by a demonic and twisted face. Majora's Mask had it pulled from its orbit, the moon descending closer to Termina every day (at night during the last Day, if you watch VERY closely, you can see the moon slowly descending). When Link arrives in Termina, he has three days to stop the moon's path. Link manages to stop the moon by freeing the Four Giants from their dungeons and summoning them atop the Clock Tower by playing the "Oath to Order". The giants halt the moon from crashing just before it reaches the Clock Tower. Majora's Mask casts the Skull Kid's body aside and explains to Link how the Skull Kid was a mere puppet of Majora. The mask then flies up to the moon and possesses it, with his final plan being to "consume everything", and continued its path into Termina. As the giants struggle keeping their hold on the moon, Link and Tatl enter the moon as well for the final showdown against Majora's Mask. Inside the moon there are strange red-haired children wearing the Boss Masks. These may be a representation of the Happy Mask Salesman. Inside the moon Once inside, Link finds himself in a field with a lone tree in the centre with the sun shining on him. Running around the tree are four children, each wearing a mask of one of the four bosses in the game. There is also a child sitting underneath the tree wearing Majora's Mask. (Notable is the fact that while the other four children are running and playing with each other, they seem to be ignoring the Majora child.) At this point it is possible to complete four optional mini-dungeons or to go straight to the end boss fight. It is only possible to complete all four of the mini-dungeons if the player has collected all of the masks in the game, as each child wants a specific amount of masks. Once they have the amount they want, they play "hide and seek" with Link. Link is transported to one of the four dungeons (according to which child he talked to). Each dungeon is no more than a few rooms, and at the end of each the masked child can be found. Finding them transports Link back to the inside of the moon, and removes that child from under the tree. Once Link has given away all his masks and all of the children are gone, there is only the Majora child still sitting underneath the tree. This child also wants to play with Link, though he wants to play "good guys against bad guys". If the player has given away all of his masks the Majora child gives Link the Fierce Deity's Mask and transports Link to a psychedelic arena to fight Majora's Mask, the final battle. After Majora's Mask is defeated, the moon apparently begins to dissolve and becomes a rainbow-like streak of energy in the sky, raising the question of whether it was actually the moon or not. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker In The Wind Waker, the moon plays a much smaller role. Link has to pay attention to the lunar cycle in order to determine when and where the Ghost Ship is likely to appear while sailing around Hyrule. Also, one of the natives of Windfall Island wants a picture of a full moon (in color) in exchange for a Piece of Heart. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations